


And, roll...

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Just one shot.. [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Ch3 has the smut, Ch4, First Kiss, First Time, Flower Crowns, It is now, M/M, Post TWOTL, Rating Changed, ch3 PwithP!, ch3 nsfw, definitely canon compliant honest, first I love you, first con, is that a tag?, season 4, you had me at mongoose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: It's season four and it's all about that kiss, but for our heroes (that's Mads and Hugh btw) it's not just any kiss, or even the first one... and it's not only about the kiss..or the collar!





	1. Chapter 1

This moment has been a long time in the making. After the years of miscommunication, misdirection, gaslighting, manipulation and all round mayhem they have finally come to this. The FBI hasn't killed them, the BSHCI hasn't killed them, Francis didn't kill them. Not even the Atlantic Ocean could rend them asunder.

They both look shattered after what has happened. But they are here, they've made it onto the boat, Chiyoh has things under control and they've done as much as they can (with the help of a very shady doctor who didn't get killed for his efforts) to patch themselves up and not die. Again.

In the small cabin under the front deck Will is finally facing Hannibal. He reaches up one hand, clearly nervous, he strokes across Hannibal's cheek. Hannibal closes his eyes under the tender caress. 'Will'. As one they lean into each other and slowly, gently press their lips into the beginnings of a kiss. It grows more heated within seconds as Will pushes forwards. Hannibal's head connects with one of the struts on the roof 'ow, shit, ow'. 

'And, cut', 'Mads, are you alright? Hugh you're shorter than Mads, I know it's very exciting but don't push him into the roof!' Hugh blushes. It's the third time the take has gone adrift. They've both fluffed it, Mads because he got too into it too quickly and Hugh almost fell over backwards with Mads taking him down; Hugh because to his great shame when Mads or rather Hannibal, no, Mads had kissed him he'd let out a noise that was half a moan and half a whine that was so loud the entire set had heard and looked at him and gone all quiet. He'd made it worse by saying 'sorry, been a while you know' and was then doubly embarrassed when he realised all the multiple ways in which that particular comment might be taken.

They reposition themselves to go again, 'and roll..'

Six tries later the spontaneity has gone and Bryan decides to quit the scene for the day. They'll do something else, he's got some things to take Lee through. Before his two leads depart though he catches them 'look guys, don't sweat it, we'll come back to it tomorrow. You could even practice a bit, just so you don't both look a bit terrified.' 

Mads and Hugh walk back to the part of the set where the actors hang out. Neither of them is saying anything. Bryan doesn't know they've already been practicing for this scene. Practicing rather a lot. Even before they knew season 4 was a go. 

It started as a little bit of humour between them. They'd both read the fan fic, had been amused by it, had created profiles and bookmarked and subscribed. Hugh had even written one or two, with input from Mads. There were several stories they really liked. And one evening had seen them having a go at acting out a few of the scenes they especially enjoyed - solid character development, appropriate plot evolution, dynamic tension, all of which would definitely help with season 4 if that ever got green lighted. And then they'd kissed. At first it was with laughter and humour and all the cameraderie they'd been sharing for the last dozen years. And then simultaneously they'd stopped laughing, had looked at each other for a long halting moment, and then the kiss became deeper and more serious and shattering.

Six months later they'd both been called by Bryan - season 4 and 5 (and maybe 6) were they in? And yes, of course, totally, without a doubt, they both were. Three months after that the scripts came in. Oh. Mads had texted Hugh 

'seen it? Ok with it? I am, if you are. Or we can get them to keep the UST, for a bit at least'. 

'It's ok. But we have to practice unpracticing!' 

'What?' 'I think we might be too convincing? We need to be worse. As though it really is the first time' 

'it's called acting Hugh!' 

'Yeah, I know that! But I still think...' 

Now, on set, four days into filming and they were going to have to practice unpracticing. Hugh eyed Mads sideways, 'Hannibal, please, Bedelia told me you were in love with me, don't make this harder..' and he stepped in and kissed Mads just at the back of the set. Mads responded inhabiting his role as Hannibal 'Oh Will..' there was a short round of applause and the two men looked round to see Laurence, Aaron and Scott lazily clapping them, 

'very good, very convincing, clearly years of pent up longing and yearning' 

'yeah, yearning, definitely' 

'and three years imprisonment' 

'and sorry I killed all your besties but kiss me and it'll be fine', 

'yeah, and this never happened in season 1'

'or 2' 

'and definitely not in season 3' 

'no way of course not' 

'nuh uh, no kissing then, no nights of stolen passion, no afternoons either' 

'afternoons? Definitely not' 

'guys you definitely need to practice more'. 

The three actors cackled happily. Mads and Hugh went for wounded actor pride. The other guys just laughed harder.

Oh for goodness sake. Bryan just had to get one decent shot, then they could go back to unpracticing practising unpractising. But just to be on the safe side, to shore up their acting credibility Mads pulled Hugh along and into his trailer. The cheering followed them. 'Now, where were we?'


	2. Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 4 and the shipping fannibals will be very happy

Hugh and Mads sat at the back of the set reading the re-write of episode 5. Bryan had seen the rushes for the first few episodes and they'd done some audience 'testing'. The outcome was that although everyone loved the new Lambs as far as the plot and new actors were concerned the murder husbands stuff just wasn't cutting it.

'We should never have shown him the fanfic' moaned Hugh. 'It's giving him too many ideas.' Mads looked thoughtful. The evolution of the plot was well crafted and he thought the behaviour of both Hannibal and Will were in keeping. But, well, he also thought it was possible that half way through the season he and Hugh just looked too comfortable with being besties who kissed and hugged and had meaningful eye contact but not a lot more. 

He said as much to Hugh. 'Well, ok, but why does he want to reshoot those bits from episode 1 and 2?' 

'He wants the unresolved sexual tension to permeate more of the conversations between them and regarding them and the other characters' 

'yeah, ok, I see that, but this new script looks like a show down'.

'It is! It's like High Noon, or the Magnificent Seven, or the Hateful Eight, this is the culmination of years of planning, scheming, hoping, yearning. It's the gunslinger moment. It's when they realise that this is their time, their becoming, as one, their resolution!' As Mads got more animated Hugh could see that it could pull them into a new phase of their work. He jumped up 'ok, I get it. It's the enormity of love! And passion. And lust. And and.. we should go and practice that'.

They walked to Mad's trailer just off the set. Although they'd practised the kissing and the groping they'd stayed mostly dressed whilst doing so. Perhaps a little bit too terrified of where that might take them if they shed their inhibitions along with their clothes. Perhaps somewhat too aware of the ways in which their friends and colleagues in the show assumed that Hannibal had already taken Will at some point in season one, or two, or three, or more likely every season, and possibly at some point during the time frame of each episode. Someone had even written pastiche lay out boards which showed what went on between the bits of story that were actually being filmed. The backstory. Which had a lot of sex in it. Some of it both arousing and arresting. If you didn't mind the whole cannibal serial killer gaslighting thing.

Although they'd both had sex scenes during Hannibal, and with other men in other films, it was somehow different now they were facing it with each other. Mads had been naked with pretty well everyone during the series, Will had only been undressed in hospital or with the canon lesbian. They were at different stages in their exposure of their fictional characters. Maybe that was something they could use. Hannibal rather more experienced than Will. Both of them a little nervous to finally get what they want from and with each other. 

Hugh rushed 'maybe we shouldn't practice, maybe we should let it happen like it's the first time. It will be raw and not too glitzy and real'.

'Is that because you don't want it to happen for real?' Mads caught Hugh's hand and lifted it to his mouth, at first kissing Hugh's palm and then his wrist, looking at the line he was following along Hugh's arm as he did so. Hugh stood frozen watching as Mads held his hand and kissed up his bare arm. What would he do when he got to the edge of his shirt sleeve? He closed his eyes and gulped, and a tiny moan leaked out of his mouth. Mads looked up at Hugh's face then. He had his eyes closed and his head leaned just slightly back, cheeks flushing slightly, his mouth just opening a fraction 'Mads, please..' 

'Please do? Or please don't? Hugh?' 

'Just, please, oh' Mads stepped closer to Hugh so they were lined up almost flush to one another. They fitted together well. Hugh's arms rushed round to Mads' back and pulled him tighter his face searching out for Mads', just waiting to kiss him.

'More, please, Mads, more' he'd brought one hand up in order to run his fingertips over Mads' impossible lips, pulling him closer at the same time. 

'Alright, Hugh, let's do this, I want to, I have wanted to' he stopped as the first wave of desire pulled them together. Their lips met and slid and pulled and pressed. Slightly damp in all the best ways. He moaned, and his mouth opened and then Hugh was pushing in all passion and a hot tongue sliding and a fevered desire escalating this from a kiss to the end of the beginning of something between them. Their hands were reaching for buttons and zips and layers. And ..

A knock on the door, 'Mr Mikkelsen, Mr Dancy, Mr Fuller says could you stop practising for a bit and come and block out the final scene.' The two actors pulled back from one another. Hugh flushed and brilliant, Mads breathing hard and looking impossibly handsome. They took some deep breaths then both leaned in to quickly kiss the other once more, a promise of something to come rather than a regret over something finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, I got sucked in to my own head canon. And although these are real people I am of course treating them as characters... adultery in the end is both dull and painful, I'm imaging a universe in which they are both (un)happily single.. or at least in non real world relationship situations. Just saying.


	3. It's (still) beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally our heroes/protagonists find completion in each other
> 
> Aka
> 
> The chapter with the smut! Vanilla smut, but still nsfw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW! Hopefully you read the tags. Vanilla, but still slash sex.

'Have you done this before?'

'With a man?'

'Yes'.

'Recently?'

'No, not recently. Many years ago.'

'Wasn't err.. good'

'Not enough to repeat it'

'And now?'

'I want you, in every way I can have you. For always.'

'Don't you want to know about my relationships?'

'You always tell me when you are ready. Are you ready?'

'Once, at college. It wasn't what I expected. More... aggressive than I liked. More ruthless. Fast but not in an urgent, passionate way. More a guilty, furtive speed.'

'This will not be like that. You can expect only love and tender surety'

'Kiss me again'

Their mouths slid over one another's, the kiss gaining in depth and exploration, sliding into one another, uniting them in a new way. As they lipped their way around each other's throats and neck their hands moved between them more. Buttons were undone, a belt unbuckled, socks removed, an undershirt pulled over the head with both hindering and helping hands. One button got stuck and there was a breathless endeavour to undo it with them both laughing and batting at each other's hands whilst they tried to get to it. In the end it became a casualty of the increasing need to have nothing between them any more.

Nothing but the past anyway, and the legacy of their time together and their time apart. The legacy of everything that had occurred and that which had not. Their betrayals with others who were not their true other. The hurt and the loneliness, the miscues and misdirection. All slowly being erased the hot press of one on the other reaching for something new and mutual.

'You look so beautiful like this. I love how you look, feel, how you touch. I never thought we'd get here. You know I wanted to don't you?'

'It is not quite what I imagined when we first met. And even when it was I did not let myself believe it could be something we would both share a desire for'

'You thought I couldn't want you?'

'I thought that what I wanted, either of us might be too divergent. Identically different you might say. Has been said.'

'I do want this, you. Everything, not just for now'

'We will need to discuss what this change will mean, for both of us, how it might impact the decisions we shall make" 

'Stop talking. Please. More.'

The kisses became more open mouthed, wet, slippery, punctuated by moans and the need for more friction between their bodies.

'I want your mouth on me, god, you kiss so well, the scrape of your stubble. Ohh'

A head dipped, kissing its way down the body, taking the time to just worry and nip and tongue at each nipple. Playing with them, turning them outrageously tender, sucking and almost biting, tasting all the time.

Finally the gorgeous hot wetness enveloping a thickening cock. 

'Ohhh. Fuck. That. Yes. God. Don't stop. Ohhh.'

The only sound then sucking, and sighing and sliding.

'Do you want more?'

'Please.. yes.. I...'

'I need words. Tell me what you would have?'

'I don't want to come, unless, oh, unless...' his voice slipped higher as his breath hitched further

Speaking round his cock, sending a rough growled vibration through them both 'do you want me to fuck you?'

'Oh gods. Please, yes, I want you so much. I've thought about this, your mouth on me, like this, oh god. Fuck, fuck, you have to stop doing that now. In the drawer, in the drawer.'

He found the lubrication. 'You were prepared for this?'

'I told you, I wanted this, wanted you'

'Let me hold you, lean back a little, move your knees. We will take all the time we need. I won't hurt you.' He bent his head again, mouthing at the base of his cock, sucking on each ball, rolling them around with his tongue, licking around the frenulum. Then they were both moving and they lay above and below each other.

'I'm going to lick you a little first, so you get the idea. Relax you. Undo you a little', he grasped each cheek and pulled them gently apart, exposing a ring of tight pink muscle, licked, licked, nosed, scented, licked deeply.'

'I've never. I don't know. Are you... ohhhhh. Fuck. Jesus. Fuck. I..I..I.. like that, oh'

He was speared by a tongue, wet, probing, licking, pushing in through the tight untouched muscle. Never broached in this way..

'I didn't know, I didn't know. Like this like this. Yes, please yes. Fuck'

The unrolling waves of pleasure washed over him. He felt tightness under his balls. 

'I'm close again, so close, oh, close. Fuck. Stretch me some mo..

He felt a finger join the tongue, just probing around, just pushing past the ring. He was wet and slippery. And then there was another finger, the tongue removed, but now two fingers broaching him. Pushing deeper, first knuckle, second. There were two fingers fucking him, twisting, scissoring just a little. When his prostrate was hit, those gorgeous long fingers were right in, rubbing around the edge. His cock was hard, and shining, and dripping against his stomach. He thought he might come from this alone, without a hand or wet mouth for friction.

When a third finger was added he didn't know if he could take any more. Right in the edge. Always in the edge. He realised that all he could do was moan, alternating between his name, a litany of fucks, and disbelief that this was finally happening.

The fingers were pulled out and he was gently manoeuvred again so they were facing each other. He grasped their two lengths, rubbing them together, matching in firmness. When lube was added it became a glorious mess of pre-come, spit and all encompassing heat and wetness.

'Are you ready? Once we begin I don't know if I will be able to hold back? Are you sure?'

'Yes yes, are you? Yes. Fuck fuck, please' he lifted his hips again, put his legs right up, ankles almost over his shoulders. Opening himself, finally making himself vulnerable in this as in all other ways.

They lined up cock against hole, the cock still seeming way too broad to find entrance there. They pushed against each other. Both groaning with the pressure, the push, the resistance and then finally inside. At first, just lying this connected was almost more than they could bear. 

The muscles tightened almost involuntarily, and then suddenly they were both moving, together, finding a rhythm, the lush, hot wet velvet, the flesh covered iron, the pace between them. They kissed, wetly, seeking each other out, hands stroking, touching, holding. Hardly able to believe they could have this, give and receive it from each other.

His hand caught the cock between them. 'I know I am close, will you come with me?'  
'Yes, just, hold firm but not pinching, slowly, yes, ...... fuck like that. You're so good ..'

They both kept up the rocking and rhythm. Suddenly the thrusts got faster, even deeper, their mouths opening further, cock buried all the way in, a slight stutter between them, and then a few long strokes, a few long deep thrusts.

They were both coming, within moments of each other. Finally conjoined, in every way. They rode each other out, becoming too sensitive together. Spending themselves with the other. 

As they came slowly slowly slowly to a halt. They leant into each other. Finally lying almost side to side, entangled but slipping apart physically. Closer than ever mentally and emotionally.

So close. So good. So right.

'I can't believe it. That was... I don't know if I have the words.. amazing, extraordinary, you are everything. This is what I wanted for you, for us'

'It's beautiful'.


	4. The medium is the message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huw and Mads manage their social media presence.

In a bit of a tizzy Bryan pulls Huw and Mads into his trailer. One of his minions brings them each a hot drink and some biscuits. It might be a difficult conversation that's they are about to have but it doesn't have to be an uncomfortable one. 

'So, guys, I know you've seen Twitter. Thanks for holding off on responding. We're trying to find out who leaked the shots. At the moment we're going with the story that it was deliberate, and that the imagery is grainy because they're from some arsehole sneaking pictures of Will and Hannibal to try and claim the bounty. What I'd like to know if you're willing to tell me is when they might have been taken?'

Huw looks at Mads, they saw the firestorm on Twitter very late last night. Six different pictures of him and Mads almost certainly fucking. The only possible let out, if they want one, is that they'd actually sneaked onto one of the closed sets where the cabin was set up for the Hannibal/Will sex scene due to be filmed in a few days. That and they were still in costume, as far as it was possible to tell from the photos, true no three piece suits, but that was in keeping with this phase of the story.

'It was a few days ago' Mads almost sounds contrite. But only almost. He and Huw spent several hours last night debating what tack they might take. In part they'd wanted to see what Bryan said. It's his show. If there's a way to make this work for everyone that could be a win, would be a win. 

This is going more or less how Mads had predicted, Huw had been a bit less optimistic 'I'll get killed off, Will Graham will get fucked and then Hannibal will be all bored and onto the next curly haired recalcitrant, and he'll finish what he started in the kitchen'. Mads had listened to Huw's anxious worrying but didn't agree. He knows Hannibal pretty well and he is still obsessively in love with Hu.. ooops, Will. Definitely Will. For sure. (Pokkers)

'What were you thinking by the way, just so I know. Did you actually practice your method acting that hard?' Bryan smirks just very slightly. He's not really annoyed, they've been busy filming extra scenes sometimes for the DVD and sometimes for trailers, or to keep there from being too many spoilers, or to do soft launches, dry runs, tests and so on. Manipulating the perception of the story as well as the story itself.

Mads smiles brightly 'we take our roles and our fans very seriously'.

'And each other' interjects Huw 'as actors'. It would be fine if Huw's ears hadn't turned bright red. He sees just the smidgen of a look exchanged by Mads and Bryan. 'No, really, we do!' He groans to himself inwardly, he sounds way too defensive. 

Bryan smiles and says slowly 'ok, if that's how you want to play it we can work with that. I'll get someone to bring you over the draft texts so you know what'll be out there. Our social media bod will give you any advice you think you need' He gets up to leave the trailer, even though it's his 'maybe next time you could rehearse back at your hotel, with closed curtains, and the lights dimmed? Oh, and by the way, it was a good look on you.'

Once Bryan's left the trailer. Huw puts his head down and shakes it, Mads smiles and stretches his long legs out. 

'That went well I thought',

Huw sits up and grins 'did you know I can now blush on demand?' 

'Ahh, kaereste, you're a fine actor.'

'You had me at mongoose you know?' 

'Really, it took that long?' They both grin at the lines from the forthcoming episode they are 'rehearsing' 

Shut up, you're getting way too like him you know'

'we both love you' 

'you know that sounds really creepy don't you?' 

'Kiss me anyway'.

Five minutes later Huw says 'Did you just tell me you loved me?'

Tbc


	5. The Con - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The joy of fan conventions!

As the elevator door pings open Huw and Mads wave good bye to a small group of devoted fans waving happily back at them. They laugh as they step in and turn around waiting for the doors to close.

'There's a lot of flower crowns!'

'Yes. You are right, what is it with the flower crowns and everyone so polite?'

Scott and Aaron make it into the elevator behind Huw and Mads before the doors close. In theory the Con ended for the night three hours ago but in reality they've been talking with fans, posing for photos and giggling over fan fic.

'Don't you just love fannibals?'

'God yeah, hey guys!'

'Hey yourselves. What were you doing with the riding crop?'

'Seriously? Fifty shades AU, written for Preller'

'You're kidding?'

'Nope, not in the slightest. Hey Mads, this is the collar from season three at Mason's place? It's really uncomfortable! How did you bear it? Hey do you want it? It doesn't have to go back, I won it in the auction, look, Bryan signed it'

Mads smiles. He'd had ideas about that collar at the time but only ideas! 

'Nice of you Scott. Thank you. I'll hang it up at home to remind me. I like your crown Aaron. What's happened to the others?'

'The girls have some late night room party to go to. Sounded terrible in a late night raucous corridor party kind of way!'

'You're just jealous cos you weren't invited'

'Still not a girl Scott! I'm not jealous. Much. Honest!'

The four of them laugh

'Laurence and Gina have gone for some posh late night thing. I think Gillian went with them and Richard too. Maybe Bryan. Though last I saw he was being carried aloft by some fans dressed as druids'

'Really? Druids?'

'I don't know. Antlers. Crowns. Two people dressed as wendigos. There was at least one sickle in there somewhere'

'We didn't have a sickle did we?'

'Don't remember one. But you know, encephalitis'

The other three laugh again. Every time Huw can't remember something, lines, character's names, colleague' names, the script, the plot! His own name, and he's caught out he just says "encephalitis" as though it is the answer to everything.

'No sickle. I think. Actually I don't know. What are you two doing now?'

Aaron grins 'perfecting our Fifty Shades performances. Speaking of, here's our floor. Don't stay up too late! Oops. Too late'

The door closes again and Huw eyes Mads 'so, this collar then? You have some ideas?'

'Oh yes. For sure. Maybe the crowns too'

'This I have to see'

'That was the idea my little cinnamon roll'

'Oh god, I kind of hoped you hadn't heard that particular epithet!'

Mads smiles as he gently pushes Huw down the corridor past his own room towards Mads'. 

'Ahh but I did. What's to be done about that?'


	6. The Con Part 2

In the morning Huw can't work out how both his and Mads' flower crowns have ended up where they are. They're hanging from two of the branches on the ceiling candelabra thingy. But there's no way they could have got up there. It's way too high even for Mads. Unless? No. Surely not? Not after last time? Huw shook his head free of the image. No. Last night had been much more decorous. Probably. Well, mostly. Apart from the wolves.

When they'd arrived back in Mads' room there had been a certain amount of fooling around. Of the best kind. Lots of whimpering, barking and a certain amount of howling was involved, all due to the collar from season 3, kindly donated by Brian! 

However they had also realised that a full on passionate mutual seduction might not be best achieved at 2am when they had to be at breakfast at 7:30 for whatever event had been lined up for 8:30. Oh, that and the banging on the wall from the room next door after Mads had done a perfectly fantastic impersonation of Logan.

Now it's just after 7:00am. Unlike their TV counterparts it's Huw that's the early bird and Mads who is the night owl. If they're lucky they manage to be awake simultaneously sometime around 5am unless Mads has tied one on the night before or Huw stayed up past his bedtime (really it's perfectly reasonable to go to bed at 9:30 you know).

Huw is showered and dressed. Mads is looking as though that's never happening. Like the inverse of their television counterparts Huw likes the three piece Italian custom job, the Hannibal suits however were wasted on Mads. Mads does however have an enormous collection of plaid. Some of the shirts suspiciously like the ones Will wore on set throughout seasons one and two. Very suspiciously. Mads had taken to hiding them from Huw.

'Mads, hey, hey, I made you coffee. You have to get up. Really. No not like that. Idiot'

Mads makes a galant effort to convince Huw that his refractory period is as impressive as ever even after less than 5 hours sleep. He growls. Huw just laughs and then notices,

'Hey, you've still got the collar on. Where did you put the key?'

'What key?'

'The key? The key to the collar. You're still wearing it. Mads, wake up, come on, stop messing around. The key!'

'I don't have a key. For the collar? It did not come with one'

'Aaron didn't give you the key?'

Mads and Huw look at each other. 

'That bastard. Hannibal would eat him!'

'Shit, let me have a better look at it. Damn. I shouldn't have done it up properly. Was it locked on set?'

'Not fully. But wardrobe always had the key, in case of problems. Caroline locked it three times! She said it was an accident. I'm not so sure!'

'Alana venting a bit?'

'Perhaps'

They both grin at the thought of Alana's 180 degree turnabout between seasons two and three. Defenestration can do that to a girl! And season five was going to be a knock out if Bryan and certain celebrity fannibals got their way.

'Ok. Well. We better try and find Aaron or Scott over breakfast. See if they've got it. Maybe someone in the hotel can find something that we can cut it off with'

Mads looks at Huw doubtfully. The thought of something so sharp right next to very vulnerable arteries is not a happy one.

'Don't look at me like that! I'm not planning a reckoning you wally. That's Will! And yes I think he would be very amused!'

'I think I'd respect you for that. It would be a very long con you were aiming for'

'That's a pun isn't it? Cos we're at a con and and con has... ' he trails off looking slightly embarrassed 

Mads sighs and smiles 'your puns are also not always tasty Huw'

'Ha!. That was episode one. I do remember that. Bone arena and everything'

They both smile, a happy shared memory. At the tongue twisting phrasing, and significant pauses usually because one of them was trying to recall their lines.

'Come. I'll shower and dress and then we'll go and have breakfast. It's only a collar. I can always say we're planning a Fifty Shades Sequel for the lucky fannibals'

Huw makes his best puppy eyes at Mads 'Can I still have a go with it later? You promised me I'd "be-coming"'

Mads grins broadly 'I did promise, my sweet. And I keep my promises. In true Hannibal style, we must dine first, so it'll only be once I've dismembered Aaron and retrieved the key'

'That's my kind of reckoning!'


End file.
